


Roller Coaster? Sure, why not?

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, cute shit, roller coaster au, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Carmilla, and their daughter Leda go to an amusement park and Laura and Leda go on the rollercoaster. It's better then it sounds, I suck at writing. Thank you stealinglaurasyellowpillow for the inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster? Sure, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> http://stealinglaurasyellowpillow.tumblr.com/ inspired this, I give all credit to her. She gave me the idea.

“Mommy, Mommy!”, Shouted Leda, Laura and Carmilla’s 4 year old daughter. “Let’s go on the rollercoaster!” Carmilla looked at her wife, who smiled broadly. “Okay, I’ll go on with you.” Carmilla arched one eyebrow, asking, “You sure, Creampuff? Remember the LAST time you went on a rollercoaster?” Laura laughed, the memory of her and Laf screaming their heads off while plummeting down a 90 degree drop at six flags a few years earlier coming back to her. Danny, Perry, and Carm were in the car behind them, Perry screaming with fear, and Danny with joy, while Carmilla enjoyed the breeze. (She screamed with joy too, but she wouldn’t admit it). Laura smiled, and said, “Yeah, I want to go on. I won’t be scared. I mean, it’s smaller than the last one!” Carmilla chuckled a low, husky chuckle that make Laura blush. She remembered when she first heard that chuckle, how she had no idea how one person could be so damn beautiful. “Okay, cupcake. Just make sure you don’t come down screaming louder than Leda.” Leda laughed, her light brown hair and brown eyes reminding each woman of each other. “She won’t be scared, Mama! Mommy’s brave. She fought monsters!” They all laughed, remembering the story they told Leda of Laura fighting the dean. “Okay, let’s get in line Leda. We don’t want to wait for too long!” As they walked away to the rollercoaster, Carmilla went to the food booth to buy some fried dough, grape soda, and hamburgers. She sat down on a bench, waving to her wife and daughter when they got in the seats for the ride. “Oh boy….” She thought to herself as the ride started climbing. Sure enough, when the ride shot down the track, she heard both Laura and Leda screaming, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”. She smiled and shook her head, laughing to herself. When they got off the ride, she said to Laura, “Told ya, Cupcake.” Kissing her wife, and her daughter on the forehead, they sat down to eat.


End file.
